Tears
by heaven's-romance
Summary: Percabeth future-fic, set from after TLO to after marriage. I think i officially suck at summaries. Percabeth and lots of it - so read on. Rated T for suggestive themes and just in case.
1. Tears

**A/N – set after **_**The Last Olympian**_**. Pure Percabeth. Oneshot at the moment but might turn into a full story, just trying to see where it goes. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1 **

_**It was always going to end in tears. **__

It all started with a fight...

Normally our fights went something like this:

Me: "You ate my sandwich!"

Percy: "Mmmmm yeah its good..."

Me: "Bitch!"

Percy: "Whatever." Then he leans closer with a mischievous look in his eyes and displaying his special lopsided smile – the one that always makes me melt.

Me: "Don't you dare try to resolve this by..."

Percy: closes the distance between us so that our lips are locked. He then pulls me onto his lap and we generally begin a heavy make out session.

But this time, this time it was much, much worse. It was actually a fully-blown fight – yelling, screaming, the running of hands through hair, cries of frustration, why was this happening?

I don't even know how it started. What did I do?

Oh...wait now I remember.

_We were kissing out by the lake when we were rudely interrupted by the stupid Stoll brothers, why do they always do that? I guess its coz of their father, god of pranks and all. Anyway, since we were feeling like passionate about each other and stuff Percy decided to drag me to the Poseidon cabin for more 'privacy', I felt the same way so I didn't object – but that was before I realised what he was going to do. _

_As soon as we got inside Percy pushed me against the closed door, smiled lop-sidedly at me and lowered his face so his lips got attached to my neck, while my fingers ran playfully through his hair, my nails raking his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. _

_As he was necking me, Percy pushed his lower body's evident desire against my own. I could feel his hardness and then I realised what he wanted. But I also knew that I wasn't ready for anything more than what we had already done, namely sex. Being a daughter of Athena, I tend to know a lot of stuff, even stuff about myself. _

_While I was thinking I hadn't realised that Percy's hands had snaked down from their original place cupping my face to clasp my upper thighs. Pulling me back to reality, Percy suddenly hitched my legs up around his waist and carefully carried me to his bed. That's one thing I love about him, although he wanted this so badly he still had the inkling that I did NOT need to be handled roughly, frankly I don't honestly think I could take it._

_Percy placed me down gently, before grinning at me, the smile reaching those green, green eyes that I love so much then he leaned down slowly, strangely agonisingly slowly. _Wait... what Annabeth? What the hell? You don't want to have sex remember? Abstinence, jeez! Gods, you're only sixteen! Teenage pregnancy is so ... so ... not you, okay? _He replaced his lips to mine and pushed me deeper and deeper into the bed. I quickly assessed the situation and realised that Percy definitely did _not_ want to wait, he wanted to do_ IT_ now, right now. So being impulsive and reckless and an ADHD child I instinctively pushed him off me. _

_I sat up after he rolled off, rejected and said _"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't. I'm not ready for that big of a step."

_He just looked at me with real disappointment in his normally peaceful sea-green eyes, and I saw the hurt reflected there. Hurriedly, I attempted to reinforce my apology, _"I... I'm sorry. I just, I just can't." _I explained, looking at my lap, too scared to meet his eyes, afraid of what I'll see._

"It is a really big step for a girl, losing their virginity I mean. And like, if something goes wrong like if your condom breaks or whatever, then I could get pregnant! There is a hell of a lot more issues for a girl if this goes wrong. It's just not like that for guys." I said quietly, but as soon as I spoke the last few words, I knew I had said it wrong.

_I knew this because the disappointment in Percy's eyes turned to anger, anger at me. He stood up abruptly and growled_ "So you don't honestly think I haven't thought about that? Seriously, do you really think that I am just like some other hormone-driven teenage male? Annabeth, gods, don't you know that I respect you and I don't want you to have to go through that. Gods, I can't freaking believe that you would freaking think that I don't care or I'm not prepared or that even I'm just doing this cause I feel like it."

This is where the fight started, I immediately rose to defend myself. I mean, Athena, my mother, is a maiden goddess and is _extremely _protective of her virginity and femininity, however hidden that quality is and I guess I'm the same. Now the fight was harsh, I was in tears no matter how hard I tried to keep them at bay and Percy had already made a hole in the wall and looked ready to set a freaking tidal wave on me or something. It was like his usually peaceful eyes that looked like calm waters were now like raging seas, rip-tides and destruction. It was at this point that I realised how dangerous Percy actually was, what he could do. Somewhere, deep down, despite how much I knew that Percy hated me at this moment, I knew that he would never kill me, but for some reason this was less comforting than I would have hoped.

Percy must have been offended when I said that sex was a bigger step for a woman than a man. Soon enough he looked up at me with mixed emotions shown in his eyes, sadness, disappointment, neglect, rejection, anger, offense, contempt and somewhere deep inside tears that he was not willing to shed, not for me. "Get out, Annabeth." He muttered, "Just get out." The emotion in his eyes compelled me towards the door, and I did as he asked – just like the vampires compelling on _Vampire Diaries_. **A/N – sorry I couldn't help but put that in. I am now officially obsessed with Vampire Diaries :)... anyway back to the story.**

I ran out the door, glad to be rid of the place and the emotion rolled into it. Wait? Annabeth he's your boyfriend – well ex-boyfriend now, I guess – you love him don't you? So why aren't you going back? Why aren't you trying to save the day, solve the issue like always? Daughter of Athena, really, is this where it ends? I guess, things like this always end in tears – literally.

**A/N – so what did you think? I would really appreciate any form of reply to this – flames, criticism, likes whatever. It is my first chapter of my first fanfic. Percabeth! Review please :)**


	2. Heroes pt 1

**A/N – I forgot to mention at the beginning of the previous chapter that it was in Annabeth's Point of View. I think the whole story will be – so it's a bit different from the original series by Rick Riordan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of its characters – that is all Rick Riordan's genius idea**

**Chapter 2 **

_**Heroes – will he save the day this time? **__

I ran across the grass from Percy's cabin to mine, tears streaming down my face. I barely noticed the sweet scent of the freshly clipped grass or the newly bloomed flowers. Before reaching my cabin, I suddenly realised that if I charged in their crying my heart out then someone was going to wake up and tell the world that Annabeth Chase was crying or worse – ask me what happened. So I changed course and ran towards the forest that edges the camp. Unfortunately, though, as I was running through the trees I didn't realise that I was edging closer and closer to the canoe lake. Meaning I was closer and closer to the sea and closer and closer to Percy I guess, seeing as he is a son of Poseidon and all.

The air changed to take on the salty taste reminiscent of the sea. The smell just reminded me of Percy's smell which brought on a new wave of tears. However, although I knew that when I reached the sea I would completely break down with my grief, I kept running towards it. It was as if maybe, deep down, I thought that if Percy realised how heartbroken I was he might come to save me, rescue me, as always. Oh my beautiful, heroic, wonderful Percy. Why do heroes always have to break the hearts of the women that love them? Why? Theseus did it to Ariadne, Hercules did it to Zoë Nightshade and now Percy has done it to me. Although technically, I brought on the fight – but I will never, ever admit that to anyone because daughters of Athena never lose a fight, never. I won't lose this Percy, I can't lose you, you are too important to me.

Finally, I reached the sand of the beach in a secluded part of it, shaded from any watchful eye by the trees. I collapsed onto the sand and wept, letting my heart pour out its grief in waves of salty tears. The tears just reminded me of Percy, son of the Sea God. Tears are salty, like the sea, they come in waves, like the sea, and are unpredictable, like the sea. And similarly like Percy.

The waves of the sea were crashing against the shore, harsher than the usual lapping that occurs. I guess this was testimony to the grief and anger that Percy was feeling at the moment. It was weird how the sea reacts to his moods like that. I guess that's what happens when you are a son (or daughter) of the Big Three, your father's domain will occasionally change to reflect your moods. Percy really was so powerful but his Seaweed Brain-ness just kept me from seeing it. Although I guess it was always there. Like when he single-handedly defeated Ares on our first quest, or when he rescued me from Luke and Atlas' clutches when we were fourteen, or when he battled the Labyrinth with me the next year – fighting at every corner to keep both of us alive, and finally all of the antics of the previous year with his prophecy and the prospect of having to fight (and defeat) Kronos as an alive and raging Titan. Gods my Percy was special... but special isn't the right word, it doesn't give him enough credit. He was gallant, caring, selfless, stupid at times, strong, courageous, handsome, loving and he was mine – or used to be. Why did I have to let him go?

"Percy my hero," I said to the sea in my shaky voice, "Please come back to me. I'm sorry. I love you."

Nothing happened despite my desperate pleas, but children of Athena aren't those who give up without a fight, so I spoke again attempting to pour all of my love and appreciation into my words.

"Seaweed Brain, I love you so much, more than you will ever know. And I know that sounds unbelievable coming from me because I rarely display my feelings but I need you to know this. I... I need you Percy, I really do. I don't think that I can live without you. Percy... Percy... please, please come back to me. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please, please, please, just come back, please."

My voice then broke into sobs again.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say anything like that, Wise Girl." A deep, comforting voice behind me said and I turned around in surprise, about to draw my knife when I realised that it was my Percy, my hero back to save me again, just like always.

**A/N – so what did you think...? Sorry that it took me so long to update and I'm sorry if my grammar or Greek references are wrong but I wrote this really quickly.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter – or read it! Love you! 3 **

**Watch my space cause I'll hopefully be finishing this story and starting others soon.**

**School holidays next week yaayyy can't wait – more time for me to write.**

**This is a really long authors note so I'll stop now. Uhh so read and review I guess.**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
